REDS
by Love Robin
Summary: If one redhead saving the world is a good idea… Kigo. RED
1. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim, Shego or any of the Kim Possible characters. They are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley.

There will be a LOT of characters from other franchises. Basically, if you recognize them, you know who owns them. If you don't, chances are they are original Characters and cannot be used without permission. Some treatments remain mine. Either way, I recommend asking me first. Got it?

**REDS**

Chapter One – _Seeing Red_

"Remember, we're not sure what the exact sitch is down there," the roar of the raging storm outside the open hatch would have made conversation difficult had it not been for their helmet intercoms. Kim continued, "What we _do_ know is that according to their last transmission people were dying wholesale, so keep your eyes peeled, your wits about you, and above all, stay sharp! I don't want to lose anyone on our first mission." _My first mission,_ she amended silently.

Kim looked at each member of the drop team. All were in red versions of the Global Justice field duty uniform complete with gear and red helmets with scarlet visors, a red heart with a female-glyph cutout on a pink field as their patches. Except for Shego of course. She was in her signature green and black catsuit, her helmet the same colors with a visor that was either black or a green so deep as to not matter which.

"Buddy-check gear!" ordered the green-skinned woman as she turned to examine Kim front and back, who in turn did the same for her. Six of them stood next to waist-high railings to either side of the opened rear-facing hatch, safety straps attached to keep anyone from accidentally being pitched out as the storm rocked the aircraft, and began checking each other to ensure all were set and ready. Once each gave thumbs up for their buddies, Kim reiterated orders.

"Captain Granva," she opened the aircraft's main intercom channel.

"_Mlle le Commandant,"_ _Miss Commander,_ a woman's voice responded over the comm, "please call me Grandis."

"Grandis," the redhead amended, "bring us as close to the surface and the ship as you can."

"_Ma chérie,_ in this weather I am but a passenger. It is best you discuss these things directly with _le pilote,_ who at this time is really in charge of all our lives… ." The comm line clicked.

"Morning Commander…," a younger woman's voice joined in, a strain evident in her tone.

"Ace, bring us in as close as possible."

The pilot called back with forced cheer, "Working on it Commander! And by 'close' I hope you mean the proper drop zone. That's a freakin' _Cat-Six Super-ST _out there you know. With winds peaking at two-one-oh miles per hour, an mbar of eight-six-two, and ocean swells averaging nearly one-seven-oh feet, its the worst damn storm in recorded history. Currently the _Dee Zee_ is actually…," a pause during which Kim could faintly hear another on the bridge providing the information, "…seven miles out, allowing the wind forces about two minutes to carry you direct to target."

Kim frowned, "Long ride in this weather." 'Category Six' and 'Super Severe Typhoon' were storm classifications that, while proposed, were yet fully recognized globally. Irregardless, all storm monitoring agencies understood and agreed on the severity of the meteorological event known as _Kujira:_ Extremely Dangerous. They would not even be attempting the operation if not for the nature of their charter and the gravity of the situation.

"You take me to such exciting places on our dates," Shego commented dryly.

"Can't be helped Commander," came back the reply, ignoring the woman's statement. Everyone in the Service knew of her dry wit. "Any closer and we risk collision with either the water or the ship itself. Dropping in the eye would be slightly less risky, but only just. But at least you'd not have the rain to deal with as well."

"We already covered this Ace, we'll need the maximum time the eye will provide on the tanker to effect recon and any rescue. At least you'll be able to use it to clear the area."

"Right. Like _that_ will be smooth sailing," She paused while the aircraft shuddered, the sound of her exertions fighting the controls audible. "Trust me, eyewalls and… uhh… eyes have their own inherent dangers."

"Do your best," Kim encouraged, hanging onto the staging rail as the turbulence dropped the deck a foot out from under their feet and rising back up before they even fell six inches. "That's why we call you 'Ace', Ace."

"No Commander, you… uhn… call me _Ace_ because we share the same first name."

"And yet it suits you. Get above the storm as soon as we confirm touchdown."

"Clear out on _Tee Dee_ confirm, that's a roger Commander."

Kim turned to one of her group whose uniform was different in that it was skirted, her legs bare, "Ariel, you're in the water. Inspect the ship's hull for damage and anomalies, but don't put yourself at risk. If the surface chop is too much, you go deep into the calm, activate your beacon, and make west for clear water. _Clear?"_

The helmeted team member thumbed up, "Sure thing Commander. Take a look underneath but bug out if it gets too rough." She was confident, not even put off by the fact that with the typhoon's size and their position near the eye meant she was looking at nearly a nine hundred mile swim just to reach _Kujira's_ edge.

"Asuka, As the EVA is the sturdiest, we'll piggy on the way down, where you're to provide the team with heavy backup. Remember to remain Harmless until either ordered or one of us is hit."

The slight-built youth in a skintight variation of the red uniform nodded, fighting the turbulent motion while climbing into a red jet resembling an F-14 Tomcat, _"Jawohl Fraukommandant. _Operate the _Erhöhter Verstärker-Angriff, _navigate all to target… tasers and _s_afety rounds chambered unless _bestelltes oder erstes Blut, ordered or first blood¹._ I shall not fail you." Once the canopy was sealed, the Enhanced Augmenter Assault variable configuration vehicle underwent a techno-morphosis, converting from a fighter jet to a forty-one foot tall humaniform robot.

"_That's_ more than meets the eye," remarked Shego.

"It may not be the Nirvash, but _mein_ EVA-02 _ist kein _slouch," The German girl's pride evident over the commlink. She positioned it before them in a kneeling posture, mechanical hands grasping the sturdy safety rails to either side of the hatch.

Kim nodded. She turned to the last pair, "Izzy, you're first, checking for traps. Nuku, you back her up and be ready to take point in case of heavy fire."

"Woo hoo! Trip the traps! You betcha Chief!" … "_Hai_ Possible-_sama! _Protect Izz-_chan," _came the overlapping affirmations, one overly excited, the other serenely calm._ This assignment's going to prove a crash course in international languages,_ Kim winced, _Though maybe I shouldn't use words like 'crash' at a time like this… . _

"Quite the group you have here Princess," Shego's voice sounded in Kim's left ear only, signifying she was speaking on one of the side channels and not the main link. "Are you certain this _After School Playhouse Special_ is up to this?"

"Two minutes to _Dee Zee,"_ the captain called over the main comm.

"Roger that, drop in two," Kim acknowledged while giving the drop team the signal to hook up to the EVA even as she climbed up on its back as well. She thumbed the channel selector to Shego's, "They all scored highly on the recruitment skills aptitude and placement tests. My only concern is that since this is our first _live_ op we don't fully know each other's strengths and weaknesses." She snapped her tether to an anchor point.

The green and black suited woman followed suit next to her, "Yeah, well don't worry too much about that. Action is the best way to pull dissimilar people together." Testing her tether she added, "You and I are proof of that."

By way of agreement Kim just made a kissy sound into her mic. With the helmet and lowered visor only the quirked lips of her smile could be seen.

"Drop in six-oh seconds," Grandis chimed.

Switching back to the main link Kim rapped Asuka's _Erhöhter Verstärker-Angriff, _"We're depending on you for a smooth ride, hear?"

Asuka's confident voice, filled the channel, _"Verstanden! Halten Sie auf fest jeder!" _

"Three-oh seconds," Ace this time.

"Can you try to keep it at least ninety-five percent English, which most of us are?" Shego bitched.

"Face masks people!" Kim called, following her own order and snugging the breath mask in place across her lower face, as did the rest. She grabbed the handles and ensured her feet were firmly in their hold-down straps. She checked the others as well.

"_Meine _apologies!" Asuka's words really did not match her gleeful tone. "Vhat I said vas 'hold on tightly every-vone!'" The mecha shifted slightly in front of the open hatch, its mass and bulk not rocked by the rolling of the deck even with the five suited team members on its back. It took a sprinter's posture.

Ace counted down, "Five… Four… Three… Two… Drop."

With the five of them hanging on tightly, their stomachs trying to climb out their throats, Shego wondered exactly _why_ she agreed to this job as the red-colored mecha kicked off like an over-sized skydiver into the full of nature's fury in what was turning into the Super Storm of the Century.

* * *

Dr Director had called her to the Global Justice American Headquarters.

While surprised and a bit skeptical about the 'Job Opportunity' promised her over the phone, Shego nonetheless had decided to allow the other woman a chance to make her pitch and so, wearing green denim slacks, jacket, and a black mock-neck shirt, she showed up promptly on time. After all, might be something interesting, even if only to laugh in the woman's face.

With her typical sense of dramatic secrecy, the one-eyed woman made Shego wait in the lobby for ten minutes before coming down to bundle them into a Global Justice Midnight-blue limo that had all the proper amenities. Including windows electronically phased completely opaque so there was no possible way to see in or out. After a short wordless ride they emptied out inside a hanger empty of all but a single executive class jet also in Global Justice's signature color, the windows in the passenger cabin likewise blackened.

With them was one guard. All present knew had she wanted to, the former-as-far-as-anyone-knew villain could take them both out without even getting up. However he got props for not showing any fear, sitting in the rear of the cabin with his weapon across his lap. For her part, Betty made small talk while offering rather extravagant refreshments in the form of caviar and chilled mimosas. Legs crossed and rocking gently, the green woman nibbled and sipped the first but turned down refills.

"Really Betty, what's thi… ." Shego started only to be cut off by the officer.

"Tut tut tut, Shego," she was admonished, "Trust me, you'll appreciate the proposal more once you see it in person," and with that they fell into a slightly uneasy silence for the rest of the trip.

They landed after an hour, taxied for a bit and effected a transfer in another hanger to another darkened limo. _Hell, these could be the same ones,_ she thought, _Be just like her to take me right back to the HQ basement or something…_ A short ride in the limo emptied them into a garage where the one-eyed woman led her into a comfortable sized elevator and sent it heading down. The green woman's patience was growing thin, but even she was able to see they were close to the bottom line.

_This had damn well better be worth all this!_ She growled inwardly. "Look Betts, it's not that I don't appreciate the pardon you managed to swing for me, but I really have no interest in working for you in any capacity."

The woman turned her eye on her and smirked a knowing smile, "Oh, I think I can interest you… ."

The doors _snik_-ed open like something on _Space Passage _or_ Captain Constellation,_ emptying them onto a wide mall-like mezzanine overlooking a large space, one third of a pie slice. The narrow end was dominated by a large CGI globe almost identical to the one found on _Goggle Earth_ but for being holographic and three dimensional. Like the Internet version it too rolled and zoomed from one close up view on its surface then across to another apparently at the bequest of a controller. The rest of the space below them was a scene of bustling activity filled with people, high-tech consoles, and other appointments all of which screamed _command center._

Shego's jaw dropped open.

It was not that the entire staff was wearing a red-toned version of the Global Justice uniform that surprised her. It was not that _everyone_ moving about with such purpose were females, from young tweens to older and obviously more… _experienced…_ women, that astounded her. It was not that all of them were _hot…,_

It was that everywhere she looked, each and everyone she saw, with the exception of herself and Director, were _redheads._

Of every shade. From deep auburn through burnt oranges and carrot-tops, from scarlet to the softer pinkish tones of _cherry blondes,_ there were redheaded hotties of every description. Most moved about with a sense of purpose and mission while a few less so were possibly off duty.

Off to the left, anchored at the center of the mezzanine was a strip of elevated walkway extending to a semi-circular platform in a prominent position in front of the globe. On it was a throne like chair with a cross-legged woman watching everything, including the dual console where sat a set of twins side-by-side.

Shego looked from one place to another, trying to absorb all she was seeing, her mind dangerously close to shutting down in an overload of redheads. Amazingly however, a few stood out among them…,

"Is that some sort of body paint or does that girl have _blue-skin?"_ Shego indicated the only one she could mean, a long-haired woman with a no-nonsense bearing and skin the color of the sky. A much healthier and pleasant looking hue than she was used to seeing on a person.

"Why yes. Yes. I _doo_ believe she _does,"_ Betty nodded exaggeratedly before turning her smile back up to _ten_, "and no, she _isn't_ related to Drakken. She's an alien princess. One of a team that tried to warn us of the impending Lorwardian invasion only they got tied up in governmental red tape and bureaucratic stupidity.

"But there was no doubting their intentions or actions in doing their part in Washington during the fracas," she continued. "Much as were your own."

Without turning her gaze from everything below her, the raven-haired woman searched the faces, "Speaking of 'Princess'… ." _Has she forgiven me for what I did to her?_ she fretted silently, _Sure she came back for more, but two and a half months I've not heard from her, not since that weekend… _.

"Right here, Shego."

The green woman did not have to look to know there was a familiar smirk waiting for her. She could hear it in the voice. She closed her eyes to compose herself and not give the other the satisfaction of seeing her relief and fear.

She kept them closed. "I'll do it…"

"Come again Shego?" Kim's audible smirk was gaining volume.

"I accept…"

Dr Director sing-songed smugly, "But Shego, you don't even know all th… ."

"_I SAID I'LL TAKE THE DAMN JOB‼" _Her shout caused most of the unoccupied staff to turn and gawk, then turn back to whatever they were doing when the echoing ended.

Kim's voice, "Knew you would."

Taking a full minute to finish pulling herself together, Shego finally took a deep breath and opened her eyes, turning to face them. Kim stood a step in front of Director, a smile on the face of the latter, a smirk on the former. "Kimmie," the woman gave her a snarky smirk in return, gesturing at her red uniform, "Finally joined Global Justice I see."

Crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow, the redhead… _really need to find a more unique descriptor around here…_ replied, "Yes… and no. And of course, I could now say the same about you.

"Come, lets talk in private," she pivoted sharply on a heel, not bothering to check if they followed. Raising her own eyebrows at the teen's confident mannerisms, Shego fell into step with the blue-clad Director in turn falling in behind her. The many red-uniformed hotties going about their duties on the level moved easily out of her favorite nemesis' path.

The pale green woman ignored the many covert glances sent her way as they passed, some accompanied with giggled whispering. Her ears picked out various scraps of comments: 'so that's her', 'she's _hawt',_ and the one heard most often being 'the commander's woman'. Her eyebrows quirked upwards as she tried to digest the meaning of _that._

With the practiced habit earned from her life as a mercenary and thief, the woman memorized all the details she could as they walked about the circumference of the circular space.

They passed where the 'bridge' catwalk, connected to the level. The globe in the center moved smoothly to a spot in the Middle East and zoomed in to the point she could see a Sikh family having a pool party. If such parties included guards in suits, turbans and dark glasses armed with automatic weapons while kids cannonballed into the water. Shego was suitably impressed. _Dr D would have sold _both_ our souls _and_ his mother's for a setup like this!_

Eventually Kim turned into a glass-walled office on the overhanging side of the level, doors sliding aside so she need not break stride. '_Commander',_ Shego reflected, _Well she certainly _acts_ in charge. This is _her_ place. Betts must not be in this particular Chain of Command, however it's set up. _Proceeding past a modest anteroom with chairs and a couch, Kim entered the next chamber where sat an equally transparent desk with modern lines, several lucite chairs arrayed before it. "Want anything? Shego, Director?" she asked as she moved around to stand behind it, gesturing at the seats for them.

The one-eyed woman nodded while selecting a chair, "An unadulterated coffee sounds good."

"A cappuccino," Shego added, choosing a place one seat over from the other on her blind side. The coffee in fact sounded perfect, but she would rather not be perceived as copying Betty. "Okay, care to share now?" she crossed green-jeaned legs.

Kim held up a finger on one hand while touching a spot on her desktop with the other, "Lil… one coffee strong and black, a cappuccino, a spring water with a twist of lime…"

"Shaken not stirred Princess?" Shego interjected wryly.

"… and an assortment of soda crackers, please and thank you." She sat as a faint 'Right away Commander' floated back. _Whoa, invisible to the eye micro-circuitry and directional acoustics, _Shego noted,_ Add some notches on the Slick Stick for Kimmie._

Shego cleared her throat, "This is all well and fine, but might we get to understanding why I'm here?" giving her long raven locks a toss and shake over her shoulders, "It's not like I exactly _fit in_ with the dress code… ."

The Global Justice leader started first, twisting hard in her chair to be able to see the former criminal, as Shego had intended, "Shortly after Kim came to the attention of GJ, a theory was proposed… as indeed were many… but one in particular over the years gained increasing creditability."

"Which? That Princess liked to kick green ass?" she threw a snarky smile at Kim, "Or that she liked to lick it better?" That earned a full-faced flush from the teenager. _Mission accomplished!_

Not even the smallest bit flustered, Director continued, "Close the first time. That around the world, redheads tend to Kick Major Ass."

"Hunh, can't say I'm all that surprised. I learned _that_ the hard way." the green-skinned woman gave Kim a playful nod. Still blushing, the teen nodded once in return.

"The report…"

"Lemme guess, called the _Red Letter_ report."

"…was so well received, especially in light of and substantiated by the Lorwardian Invasion, that I was tasked with creating a daughter organization of GJ. Completely apart and self-autonomous, comprised of the best of the best of the redheads to be found."

"I'll bet!" Shego smirked. "A collection of redheaded Lolitas, hotties and MILFs all in one place? Sounds like something a Senatorial Oversight Committee comprised of Dirty Old Men would approve."

Betty nodded with a smile, "Plus apparently one Dirty Old Lady. Guess who was chosen to head this organization."

Turning to Kim with a touch of pride, "My Little Miss Perfect."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Kim beamed a proud smile as she made a grand sweeping gesture with her left arm to encompass the vista of the globed area the see-thru walls provided, "Welcome, Shego, to the _Radically Extreme Defense Service."_

Shego snorted, "REDS… of course it is… ."

She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by the arrival of a girl of about sixteen carrying a tray with their drinks, a creamer, and a small platter of thin cookies. She wore a gown variant of the REDS uniform, hemline an inch above the floor, long legs in red hosiery flashing from hip-high slits. The startling thing about her was her hair. At first the pale green woman took her to be another odd-woman-out like herself and Betty, her bobbed hairstyle nearly as rich a raven-black as her own. However when the teen turned to serve them after Kim, Shego saw that the front lock of hair, comprising a good fifth of her head, was a startling crimson. The second thing she took note of was the brilliant blue of her left eye, but it was the eye-patch over her right that sealed the resemblance.

Lifting her espresso and two crackers Shego asked conversationally, "Your daughter Betty? Aren't you a little above nepotism?"

"Niece," the teen corrected, "And the red streak is natural so I'm eligible for the Service." She moved on, "Aunt Betty?"

"Lily, even if they know, we're both still on duty," the older woman admonished as she lifted the remaining mug, disdaining the offered cookies. "Shego, I'd like you to meet Lily Director. As stated, my niece. What's the use of having the authority of defending the free world at your fingertips if you can't exercise a little favor mongering from time to time?"

"Not to mention," Kim added, "that 'Dirty Old Lady' on the Committee happens to be Lil's grandmom."

The green woman nearly did a spit-take. "'Lil'? _'Lil Director'??"_ she snarked in her full glory, _"Haw‼"_

"Like I've never heard that one before," the teen muttered, placing the plate of cookies on the corner of the desk and standing with tray held flat. "Anything else Commander?"

"You have Ms Go's orientation material and gear handy?" Kim nibbled a cracker.

"All I need is her full name," was the reply, turning to face the woman expectantly.

Shego looked about the expectant faces and measured her options. She really preferred to keep her real name a secret, but Director and Global Justice already knew it from her Team Go days. Which meant REDS had access to it. Which meant they were actually giving her the courtesy of providing it herself.

The real kicker, however, was the expression on Kim's face, _You _owe_ me this much… and more… . _

She sighed, "Sheena Gold."

Lily's face lit up, "Any relation to Goldie Gold-Travis and _The Gold Street Journal?"_

Now she had the measure of the girl. _An economist geek…,_ "My mom." She cut Lily off as her mouth started to open, "Yeah sure, I'll get you an autograph… ." It closed, an excited light behind her eye as she nodded.

"Thanks! I'll get right on finishing up your processing," Lily gushed, her gown twirling as she swept out.

"And I don't want it getting out past this room!" Shego called after her. "I'm still 'Shego' or 'Ms Go'‼"

"Yes ma'am!"

Kim's eyebrows were raised. "You mean to tell me you're _independently wealthy_ and you chose life as a _thief??_ Just how rich did you need to be?"

The former villain shrugged noncommittally, "Call it a rebellious phase."

Dr Director snorted. She was already familiar with Shego's dossier but the redhead had asked her not to share. "Rebel without cause."

The teen behind the Commander's desk laughed. "Alright, _Sheena…_ that name'll be for our 'alone time'," she winked saucily.

Which made the woman's slightly Asian eyes widen. _That weekend certainly thrust her into young womanhood… and she's picked up a lot more confidence from this job… and speaking of jobs…,_

"So I'm here because…," she prompted.

Betty fielded that answer, "Frankly Shego, the only condition on which Kim would take the position of commander, much less even join the service," her one eye flashed with irritation, "was for you to be at her side."

Matching olive eyes met, one with quirked eyebrows, the other half-lidded, still saucily. Kim nodded in confirmation, "I was adamant about it."

"Buuut… I'm not a redhead," Shego stated matter-of-factly. "Isn't that like, a prerequisite or something?"

Betty nodded, "Which is why, with calling in some of the combined favors owed us both, I've been empowered to commission you as Liaison to GJ and REDS' handler."

The green woman grinned. "I get to _handle_ you?" she said to Kim with as much innuendo as she could generate.

The commander threw back an equally loaded grin and tone, "If you've been a _good girl,_ we shall see… ."

After forty minutes of discussing the basics of the position, quickly going over her orientation package, and seeing the Global Justice leader off, Kim was giving Shego the grand tour.

The woman, who had taken the opportunity of a brief trip to the ladies room to freshen up and change into her signature patterned catsuit, was enjoying the stunned looks of some of the other staff they passed. She was uncertain what surprised them more, that of who she was, that she was the only one wearing green and black…

…Or that she was not a redhead.

"Let's start with something that should get some of your juices flowing," Kim smirked, leading them into an elevator. "Hanger Main,' she spoke to the control panel. The car slide backwards a pace before it started moving sideways.

Shego snorted, "Tempting the pilot in me Princess?"

The teen shrugged with a small smile, "What can I say? I know you."

"I…," the woman started haltingly, "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Kim was in her face in an instant, but not to fight. She wrapped her arms about Shego's neck, pulling her down into a deep soulful kiss and the woman responded in kind. When she pulled back her eyes were half closed, a smile on her lips. _"Sheena…_ I _like_ that name…," she purred. "It's not that I didn't want to see you, but like I said when I last saw you I wanted… needed… to take the next couple days to work things out with Ron. Make sure he and I were still good. Only Betty snapped us up and presented me with this… responsibility…,"

"You didn't have to take it you know."

"I thought you knew me better than that by now," Kim tapped her nose playfully. "I'm a hero. I couldn't say no. Not in the wake of the alien attack."

Shego grinned, snugging her arms around the teen's waist. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's part of what always attracted me to you. But two and a half months?"

The redhead dropped her head onto Shego's shoulder, "The GJ psyche team felt I needed to work on some issues."

"Like?"

"A commanding officer needs to know herself completely. They helped me come fully to terms with my sexual biasing."

"Oh?"

"Apparently I'm a lesbian," she grinned up at her.

Much more relieved than she had been for the past hour, the woman chuckled and patted her butt, "Apparently so. Good for you… _Commander… ."_

"Mmm, good for _us,"_ Kim hugged tighter before feeling the car slow and breaking, "That is, if we're still an 'us'…?"

"Better be, after all I'm your handler."

"Yeah…!" Kim snugged once more then stood apart from the older woman.

The doors opened onto a huge enclosed space at least five times the size of the Houston Astrodome. Shego's eyebrows flew up into her raven hair line. She whistled. As long and appreciative as a construction worker at a gaggle of passing secretaries.

"Shego!" Kim's cheeks flushed, nose twitching, "Did you just have an _orgasm?"_

Still looking, the woman whispered, "I think maybe just a small one… ."

Kim giggled as she moved out. The new Global Justice Liaison stepped after her, eyes never leaving the center of the huge space, where a large aircraft was parked. Black with green highlights, it had wide forward swept wings attached to a body with a narrowed fuselage leading to a slightly larger command section that had a slight downward cant to it. The smooth lines gave the thing the overall impression of a giant swanlike bird ready for flight.

"Nice colors."

"Like I said, I knew you'd take the job." the girl's voice was just too damned pleased with itself. With a grand sweeping arm gesture, Kim indicated the craft, "I present to you our mobile operations platform, the _Gecko… ."_

"Please Commander," came a new voice. Out of the plane's shadows between the rear landing gear stepped a slender cherry blonde only a couple years older than Kim wiping her hands with a well used rag, "I wish you and everyone would refer to the _SL-1200 Mark-II GEICO_ by it's proper designation."

Kim smiled, "It's too long E. Better get used to it cause _Gecko's_ even in the database, and you know how Lil hates to make changes. Too much red tape." She turned to face both women. "Shego, allow me to introduce Erin Esurance, REDS' top corporate spy. We call her 'E'. Erin, Shego, our GJ liaison and handler."

"I prefer the term '_Corporate Liberties Specialist',"_ Erin smiled extending a hand. "So you're the JAFO, huh?"

"I know what 'thief' means Ms Esurance," Shego smirked, taking the hand. "And I _E-sure_ you it's not my intention to be _Just Another Fucking Observer."_

The cherry laughed easily, "Just knowing what it means pretty much guarantees that!"

With an appreciative gesture at the topic of conversation, "GEICO?"

"_Geomagnetically Empowered Inter-Continental Orbiter,"_ a much younger voice interjected from above them. Looking up they all saw another cherry blonde, a tween of about fourteen, with slightly crossed violet eyes and a triangular stainless steel implant near the left underside of her jaw. She was hanging with her head upside down from out of one of the _Gecko's_ opened lower ports, her long hair cascading straight down a foot. "Hiya JAFO! Once up, the _Sky Loft Twelve Hundred_ can stay up indefinitely, her _Bootstrap drivers_ draw their power directly from the immense electro-magnetic turbine we call the Earth."

"You too?" Erin called up, "they're called 'Boosted Trapan Turbines'!"

"Keep that up and people will call it your '_BuTT',"_ the younger girl stuck out her tongue.

Shego gave Kim an amused but questioning look as the two started what sounded like a very familiar argument.

The commander shrugged it off easily. "Anemone is Erin's little sister. Her last adventure, which resulted in their REDS recruitment, was to liberate her sister from a technocratic secret society. The _Gecko_ was a bonus."

The green woman maintained the look with a 'go on' eyebrow lift.

"A'nem was born a full autistic before one day she spontaneously woke up normal with the onset of puberty. The _All Solid State Insurrectionists_ kidnapped her to examine her brain, eventually cloning her synaptic structure into a network of bi-neural gel-packs which constitute the _Gecko's_ control systems. Therefore she's the only one able to talk to i… ."

"Whoa wait back-up time out!" Shego T'ed her hands then pointed. "Are you telling me this aircraft is _alive?"_

"Alive, Self-Aware," Kim nodded, "_and followed them home."_

Just then a very familiar _beep beep be beep_ sounded in the vicinity of Kim's breast.

"I know that sound," The green woman quipped.

Kim shrugged, "I'm used to the ring tone. I blame _Pavlov… ."_ She tapped the REDS symbol on her chest, her entire bearing changing subtly into what Shego was so used to seeing and facing off against, "Commander Possible."

"Commander," a woman's voice sounded clearly, "Level Five Emergency from GJ… Commander? It's not a drill ma'am. It's live!"

"I'll be right there, two minutes."

"Aye Commander!"

Kim tapped the thing again, looking up into her handler's eyes with a feral grin. "Level Five. And on your first day on the job too!" She double-timed it back to the elevator, Shego at her side easily matching her step for step.

Suddenly Shego felt alive, "Yeah, lucky me… ."

* * *

**Notes**: This started on the KP Slash Haven as a challenge… _*cough*by some crazy woman*cough*…_ with the idea to bring together every female redheaded hero, anti-hero, adventurer and what have you into one world-saving force under the mantle of our dear Kigo. As the list of redheads and their skills grew, the evil plot-bunnies overtook me…,Welp… here I yam!

At this point all of my stories share the same basic background. What that means is character motivations are pretty much the same from one of my universes to another. Kim turning evil in WPS is the significant major difference. The Rockwaller family is pretty much the same, as is Tara. The same incident that cause the fallout between Kim and Ron happens here as it did in TT!/Kim-ha'zard, but not WPS.

And as you can see, Kigo is already in full swing.

REDS starts the September after Graduation, so there has been some time for Kim to come to grips with what Kim-ha'zard initially was still in flux over. I'll get around to detailing what happened eventually, but know that Shego was the initial architect of it.

OC's in any one of my fics may and probably will show up in the others, even if slightly different to match the other differences… But as you can see the REDS series will have the largest number of cross-over, fusioned, and otherwise Love Robin-treated characters and guest stars. The only limitations in the Service are that they already be redheads in the noted shades. So far the only OCs I have among the REDS is Lil Director and maybe the Main Controller twins

Uh-oh! So help out a fellow Kigo'er down on her luck… Review review and review some more!

–

¹ When you see _foreign language-comma-English-comma_ all in italics, mainly in dialogue, it indicates that the foreign word was spoken and the English is the _unspoken_ translation for us slobs. If English is not present, then I suspect either the translation is obvious, present in another's dialogue, …or they're talking about us. Feel free to ask about any terms in Reviews and if you're a member I'll respond. Non-members can PM.


	2. Red Sky at Morning…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim, Shego or any of the Kim Possible characters. They are owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley.

There will be a LOT of characters from other franchises. Basically, if you recognize them, you know who owns them. If you don't, chances are they are original Characters and cannot be used without permission. Some treatments remain mine. Either way, I recommend asking me first. Got it?

**REDS**

Chapter Two – _Red Sky at Morning… _

The doors to the _televator,_ or 'traveling elevator', opened to deposit Kim and Shego in the center of the Mezzanine, right where the bridge to the Bridge connected. Various flashing and pulsing lights throughout the open pie-slice shaped area instilled a sharp sense of alertness that was almost palpable, the level of bustling activity had risen dramatically from before.

Kim strode briskly toward the tip of the command catwalk where the Officer of the Day, an older woman with copious amounts of large and bushy carroty curls sat with legs crossed. Tall too, if Shego was judging correctly. The green-skinned woman remained a pace behind and to the right of the only redhead that mattered to her. Being that she was still barely an hour in the place, the woman was not about to leave the girl's side. The holographic globe seemed centered somewhere in the middle of the North Pacific, but details of what was being focused on was obscured by an open communications window in which a familiar blond young man in the normal blue Global Justice uniform fidgeted until he caught sight of Kim from his end.

"KP!" he smiled. "About time. Sorry to interrupt show and tell time with your… _girlfriend,"_ he gave Shego a non-committal nod.

"Doofus," the green woman greeted in return.

"Shego, please! This is _not_ the time," the redhead in charge ordered sharply as she stepped next to the woman in the centralized chair. She turned to the monitor. "Same goes for you Ron. Liaison or not, play nice."

"Liaison? I thought that was _my_ position," Shego stated, crossing her arms on the other side of the OD.

"You _are_ Shego. You're GJ's liaison to us," Kim spoke across the sitting woman, gesturing to the huge holographic pane floating in the space between them and the globe. "Ron is your opposite number. He's REDS' liaison to GJ."

"Hey! If I have to wear this stupid blue monkey suit, how come _she's_ not in red?"

"Because I'm cooler than you."

"SHEGO! RON‼ Stoppit, _NOW!"_ the teen shouted in her Kimmie-est command voice. "Ron, do you have something important to say, or is this the equivalent of pulling the fire alarm for kicks?

"Cause if it is, pranking a Level Five Alert is a _serious_ breach of protocol."

Ron's face somehow both fell at the rebuke and twisted into a smirk. It was an interesting display of facial contortions. "Actually _Commander,"_ he started, "Since you've brought up the subject of protocols, a new one has been enacted. You're no longer to use my name on open channels.

"For reasons of security, my name is to be changed daily. Today I'm to be known as…," he looked off-screen expectantly. At the same time a line of lettering under his face appeared, each position rapidly changing like an alphabetical slot machine. One by one each place either blanked or froze until it read:

"…_Totally Awesome."_ His face split into one of his goofiest self-satisfied grins ever.

Kim ignored the scattered moans and giggles floating all around the space, including the former villain's exasperated sigh. "You _must_ be kidding! _I'm not calling you that__‼__"_

Ron simply nodded to his other side and his image was preempted by Dr Director's. "Commander. It was _you_ that insisted we find a place for…," she managed to smooth over a pause and facial tick, "…Totally Awesome in our hierarchies. The fact is, he presented an excellent case against true names of Command Level Personnel being used on live communiques. Director out."

The boy's image was restored as commander and handler shared a brief glance. Both wondered if the one-eyed woman realized she had just called to doubt if 'Director' was, in fact, her real name. Kim turned back to her friend's smug expression looming hugely over her. With a mental grimace she choked out, "What's the sitch, Totally Awesome?"

The screen that held his head shrunk down in size, lifting to a corner of the high-tech holographic field and out of the way of the world. What it had blocked from view before was the white disk of a storm system huge enough to cover a major portion of the North Pacific. "Twelve minutes ago this distress call was received from the supertanker _TI Pacifica,"_ he nodded and the overhead speaker came to life with a man's voice. Fighting with a lot of static he had just finished his message in another tongue, probably Japanese, and was starting over in fairly poor English. He sounded terrified, and in the background an ominously heavy and swiftly repetitive banging reverberated.

"…_Meydey! Meydey! Thees es thee Tee-Eye Peceefeeka! Heevy-ene's deed ur deyeeng__‼"_ There was the sound of metal rending and the voice fell into rapid-fire words of another language, his voice high-pitched and full of panic as he continued in what was obviously his native tongue. The sheer terror in the static laden communication sent chills down the spines of all present. Anyone not performing essential duties, and even some of them, froze virtually in their tracks, turning towards the front of the command center if they were in sight, lifting heads to imagined ceiling speakers if they were not.

The woman seated in the central chair leaned forward and snapped at a station below them, "Translation!"

"Shiva preserve us!" the volume of the transmission lowered as a girl's voice overlaid it. "The… _Nivatakavachas – the Devils, sorry, Sea Devils –_ come…, Everyone – all of them – dies to the… touching. There no will be escaping… their shadows… Holy _Svayam Bhagavan – Holy God the Father of Us All – _forgive me my sins…," then the sound of something heavy crashing, the crumpling of metal and splintering of glass amid the cries of people shouting and yelling, many abruptly silenced amid the gruesome noises of tearing meat, "…No! No! They are come, nearly through, Shiva save us, save me, deliver from… no, no, no… ." The translator stopped because the transmission cut off immediately following the screams of other unseen people. The closest, the man broadcasting, cut off mid-shriek. The girl's voice over, sweet and melodious though choked as it was, had made the sounds all the more horrifying by contrast.

No one moved for countless seconds. Hardly a soul present remained unaffected by the spine-chilling message. The only sounds filling the large space were those of background systems beeping or otherwise chirping in their functions, the collective silence making them seem louder.

"Oh my god…," Shego whispered, eyes wide. Sweat stood on features devoid of even the green of her already pale coloring. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

Proving why she was the one in charge, Kim was among the first to shake off the shock. "Sara," she started but the older woman remained immobile. "Sara…, _Major BELLUM!"_

"Commander," the Officer of the Day snapped out of it, the shout at her elbow having had the desired effect. "Sorry ma'am."

"Have the _Gecko_ prepped for take off ASAP," as the older carrot-top complied, the teen-in-charge turned to Ron's equally pale face, his vid-frame restored to the center of the holo-field. "Ro… Totally Awesome," she narrowed her eyes, "So_ NOT!_ You wasted time on childish posturing when you were sitting on something like _this??_ Be ready to receive rendezvous instructions, cause _Best Friend,_ you're coming with to see first hand just how many lives were lost in these crucial minutes." The blond, his Adam's Apple bobbing in his efforts to swallow, shakily nodded. With a snap of her fingers she dismissed him and his image.

"Where exactly is the _Pacifica?"_ Kim asked of the pair of twins, their fiery hair in pageboys, seated at the foremost dual console on the bridge.

"Captain Granva says the _Gecko_ can be ready in thirty minutes. Ten if you don't mind them shorting the supplies," Ms Bellum reported. "I told her shorter is better."

Kim nodded absently as she loomed over and between the matching controllers, "Dee Dee?"

At their combined ministrations on the consoles the twins spoke as the view on the globe zoomed in on the huge storm system. Having twin brothers, Kim was used to the table-tennis fashion in which they spoke. "Uncertain Commander. According to the embedded telemetry in the distress call…,"

"…at the time it was received, it would've been about here," a dot started blinking near but outside of the storm's eye.

"However the storm's making tracking them difficult," both said in unison.

"What're the specs on that system?" Shego inquired. "It looks like a whopper."

That answer came from one of the lower level stations 'manned' by a long-haired cherry, "According to the JMA _AMeDAS,_ it's a Cat-Five Super ST that they propose as a Cat-Six… ."

Kim leaned over the bridge railing, "In English please, Akari. I don't think our handler caught all that."

Shego sputtered at the implication as the teen offered over her shoulder a conspiratorial wink by way of apology.

"_Suimasen,_ Shego_-sama," I'm sorry,_ the girl said, "The Japan Meteorological Agency's _Automated Meteorological Data Acquisition System_ is tracking the anomaly they have named _Kujira_ as a Category Five Super Severe Typhoon, but they wish to label it among the newly proposed Category Six."

"Anomaly?" asked the tall woman. "Explain."

Akari spun her seat around to look up at them. She took a calming breath. _"Kujira_ is less than four hours old," she explained. "Cyclones smaller than this build and upgrade from tropical storms over a period of two to three _days._ One like this, with an average diameter of one thousand nine hundred and sixty miles – the largest in recorded history – would have taken nearly a week to reach this size. Plus _Kujira_ has not moved in all that time."

Shego, "So you're saying this is an artificial event?"

"_Hai,_ most likely, Honorable Liaison," as she was not standing, the girl inclined her head in lieu of a formal bow.

"Kujira," the green woman sampled on her tongue, "Isn't that like the original Japanese for _Godzilla?"_

The long haired cherry blonde smiled, "You mean _Gojira,_ which is the combination of Japanese words _gorira_ – gorilla – and _kujira_ – whale. Still that is impressive Shego_-sama._ A most excellent ear."

"Delia, Deidre," Kim placed a hand on each of the shoulders between the sisters. "Can you get us a close up on the absolute center?"

"Will try Commander. Engaging digital filters…,"

"…to compensate for the darkness of night." The globe shifted slightly and the storm proceeded to fill the holographic viewfield, the large flat ring of white clouds expanded to the edges, the eye enlarging onto the dark blue of the ocean, which suddenly brightened as if the sun was shining there. Readouts at the corners of the image gave such information as coordinates, compass orientation, magnification and virtual altitude of the view. The latter counted down past one hundred miles up… eighty miles… sixty… forty…, the view snowed a few times, but still the ocean was clear.

"Nothing there," observed the seated officer.

"No," Shego interjected, "Keep going, something about the coordinates are familiar."

"Trying our best, but something…,"

"…is interfering with the imaging," the Dee Dees commented as they plied their instruments. Then in unison: "There!"

At thirty five miles above sea level a speck became visible and rapidly enlarged until at twenty they were looking at…

"An island," Kim breathed.

"A tiny one," added the major. "Looks not even a mile across."

"Minami-Torishima, or Welby Island," came from one of the lower stations. As the unseen girl spoke, the same information was superimposed on the globe above the island in brilliant yellow lettering. "The easternmost of Japanese territories, it's triangular in shape and was created by coral that eventually grew into a landmass. It's unusual in that the center's three feet below sea level while its coast stands an average of twenty feet above."

"What the hell makes it so interesting a super storm would spring up around it?" Kim wondered aloud.

"It's a LORAN-D site," the green handler offered.

"A lorral'what'now?"

"LORAN," Shego explained, "Stands for LOng Range Aid to Navigation, D-series. It's a radio navigation system using low frequency radio transmitters to provide ships and planes with positional telemetry. It's fallen out of widespread use with the advent of GPS systems."

"Correction Commander," came the same below station. "It _used_ to be a LORAN-D. It's recently undergone an upgrade to an experimental enhanced-LORAN-G, a system meant to keep the LORANs alive in case of catastrophic satellite disablements."

"What?" Kim frowned, looking down at the junior officer.

"Wars, Commander. In the eventuality of a global conflict the eLORANs are meant to kick in."

"How long has it been in service?" asked Major Bellum.

"Actually…,"

"Let me guess," Kim cut the younger girl off. "Four hours and twenty minutes ago."

"Almost to the minute Commander," came the confirmation. "Plus or minus five."

"Sara," Kim turned to the OD, "The following are to report to the _Gecko… ."_

* * *

Fully loaded, the scarlet colored EVA-02 veritech fighter weighs in at over fifty-seven thousand pounds. The only way it could normally be moved is either by tow, lift, or its own power. However with rain laden winds clocked at over two hundred miles an hour, _Kujira_ was doing a more than passable job of treating it the same as it would a leaf in its clutches.

In its cockpit, currently positioned in the humaniformed thorax of the transfigured mecha, its fourteen year old pilot struggled to keep it on course as those same winds carried it towards the _TI Pacifica_ now less than three miles away. Despite her earlier assurances, Asuka Langley Soryu gritted her teeth as she utilized back and feet thrusters to keep the craft's glide path and orientation as stable as possible.

"_Kommt kleiner, macht Mamma stoltz," Come on baby, make Momma proud,_ she yelled at the console, struggling with the controls as the storm continued to roll and flip them like socks in a tumble-dryer, all the while with eyes glued to the radar and ladar panels. It was minutes later she thought to check that her intercom mic was closed… .

"Yee haa ha ha ha haaaah‼" Izzy's wildly jubilant laughter carried across the comm channel as the other members of _RED Guard One _clung with death grips on the red mecha's back, fighting to keep their stomachs from climbing any further than their mouths. Tumbling in an early morning darkness made more so by wind and rain, the intrepid adventurers felt very little comfort by the presence of their restraining straps. Whether due to weather or error, one had already broken free.

Izzy had been immediately torn from the craft's back and but for Nuku Nuku's lightening-quick reflexes, her left arm shooting out to grab the end of Izzy's tether, the girl would have been lost. Even though they all wore parachutes, a successful opening in those conditions would have required a miracle. More than likely she would have tumbled in the winds while the chute 'gift-wrapped' her like a shroud for burial-at-sea. With a grip nothing shy of super-human, Nuku not only held onto her teammate but reeled her in until she was able to encircle her arm about Izzy's waist to keep her as secured as she was herself.

Throughout the entire incident the Canadian redhead never once ceased her exuberantly giddy abandonment. "Hah haha hah‼ _Wow!_ C'n I do it again?!"

Nuku's stern, _"Iyada!" Not a chance!_ brooked no argument.

"That," Shego's tight voice again rang in Kim's left ear only speaker, "is one seriously _dee-_ranged chick. Are you sure the rest of us are safe around her?"

"According to all the tests," Kim returned after a few moments when she felt safe enough to risk thumbing the channel selector in her glove, "a more faithful and dedicated teammate we could not have."

"Yeah… _urrp…_ well, could we not have her?"

"By the time this mission is over I'll bet you'll be glad we do have her," the teen returned.

"This is where I'll get off," Ariel's voice called across the main channel, which used both ear speakers, as she hit her releases to kick herself free and clear. In a flash she was gone from their limited sight.

"What th…," Shego started.

"Trust her," Kim replied.

"Thirty seconds," Asuka's strained voice called out.

With the lack of usable light and their face masks and visors blinded by the driven rain like a car's windshield inundated in a downpour without wipers, they were all unable to see much more than the crimson of the metal in front of their faces. However Kim had learned that the slender young aquatic specialist could literally _feel_ the water, the ocean in particular.

Which is what Ariel had in fact done.

_Kujira_ was whipping the ocean's surface into a frothed frenzy, and while the swells were averaging a hundred and seventy feet, some of the waves were even higher. The specialist had felt one reaching for them only tens of feet below, having grown to the impressive height of some two hundred and thirty feet. She had decided to ride it down. Not only would it lessen her drop into the water, if not the ocean itself for the crashing crest could be rough in its own right, but it would leave her a respectable distance from the tanker as to lessen the risk of being slammed by or into it.

As soon as she was immersed, confident that her most closely guarded of secrets would remain intact here under conditions where not even her commander and teammates would see, the young woman known as _Ariel Atlantica_ divested herself of footwear, helmet, masks, and air tanks. Bringing both wrists together to the center of her collarbone triggered a transformation, revealing the reason for her preferences for bare legs and skirts. The flesh of her legs melded together, her feet and toes flattened and lengthened, and skin sprouted iridescent green scales.

The _ichthymorphosis_ complete, her lower half now that of a fish, the redheaded blue-eyed mermaid kicked hard with her mighty tail, diving down along the backside and body of the wave in an attempt to vacate the crest before it could break and crash down into its trough the same number of feet below as it stood high. She would survive it, but it was also a ride she preferred to avoid experiencing.

_The airdrop from the Gecko has been enough of a wild ride for one day, thank you very much._ In fact as a mermaid, born and raised of the ocean depths, the idea of skydiving was much more frightening to her than to most dry-landers, even with a couple hundred years living equally among humans to get used to such things. _Daddy always said I was the most adventurous of the family,_ she mused with melancholy. _He had fits whenever I'd swim to the surface, imagine the conniptions he'd've had could he've seen this! _That last thought put a small sad smile to her lips.

The wave finally broke, collapsing back into itself and the sea, while Ariel was still half way up its body. She was severely rolled but was deep enough to have avoided the worst of the crash. Threading her way past and through the eddies of the surface motion she made for the supertanker as swiftly as she could after going deep enough to ensure that nearly half a million metric tons of metal would not unexpectedly drop itself on her.

Up above Asuka struggled with bringing the _Erhöhter Verstärker-Angriff_ to as gentle a landing as she could on the massively long and wide stark white Ultra-Large Crude Carrier. Despite the size of the ULCC, or perhaps because of it, it was barely weathering the rage of the storm. Its only stabilizing grace was how low in the water it rode, indicating it was carrying a full load. Considering the way it was awash, the waves crashing across the weather deck, that it remained afloat was nothing short of a miracle. That the deck was mostly flat wide open space was a plus. That it was rolling and heaving wildly, less so.

"_Verdammt!" Damn it! _she cursed.

"This is not a safe course of action, _Shushou," Commander-in-Chief,_ Nuku stated matter-of-factly.

"Agreed," added Shego.

Kim nodded, "Right. Asuka, hover for a few, let us get off and clear before you attempt touchdown."

"Ready your magna-clamps people, or the waves'll sweep you right off!" Shego ordered.

"_Jawohl Fraukommandant,"_ the German girl acknowledged. "Provide me a moment to find the optimal soft spot," she moved the human-shaped mecha across the rolling deck until it was positioned over a large cargo accessway capped by a taut canvas. She released a cartridge of unlit flares weighing about fifty pounds to test it for steadfastness. The unit bounced nicely before it was washed away by the next wave. The tarp held firm. "That should provide you vith a soft landing."

"Good thinking Aush," Kim commended. "Nuku Nuku, you first… ."

"I recommend I should be last," the Japanese teen countered.

"Oh?" the commander cocked an eyebrow under her visor.

"_Hai, Shushou-sama."_ She explained, "My weight is significantly more than a human's. The tarp may not hold me. For the safety of the group I should therefore go last."

"'More than a human's'?" Shego questioned sharply in Kim's left left ear.

"Very well Nuku. Izz, you're first, then Shego, then me. Be sure to time your drops between the waves," Kim ordered before shifting to Shego's line. "Nuku is sort of an android."

"_Sort_ of an android?" the woman echoed while Nuku released her grip on the carrot-top, who dropped backwards, arms spread wide and whooping loudly. The wild girl hit the canvas and bounced once before rolling rapidly off to engage to the weather deck an electromagnet the size of a dinner plate to which her safety line was tethered just as she disappeared under the fury of a wave. Shego quipped as she too spread her arms and fell backwards to the covered hatchway below. "Is that anything like _'sort_ of pregnant'?"

"Sort of," Kim responded, "Most of the Service is unaware though. I'll explain fully later." She took her own dive after her girlfriend rolled off the taut cover and anchored. Once she too was firmly moored to the unsteady decking it was finally Nuku Nuku's turn. The teenaged android kicked back, limbs fanned wide to spread her weight across the largest possible area. The tarp distended further under her than any of the others, but held fast. A wave swept across them before Nuku could climb off and anchor.

When all could see again she was nowhere in sight.

"_NUKU‼"_ screamed Izzy, reaching for her tether release.

"Calm yourself Izz_-chan,"_ came a cheery reply from behind them. The female android's right hand was firmly clamped on the gunwale. All breathed a sigh of relief as her left appeared a second later, followed by the rest of her as she pulled herself back over between the waves.

"Commander Possible to Ariel," Kim switched to the third channel. She had to time the waves or risk getting mouthfuls of brine. "Check in."

The aquatic specialist's voice responded in her right ear, "Doing fine Commander. I'm working my way under the ship and will have a report soon."

"Excellent Ari. Remember, if it gets too rough, go deep and bug." Once she got the swimmer's assurances Kim switched to the long range comm, "_Gecko,_ RG-1."

"_Go ahead RG-1,"_ came the reply through a static heavy connection. _"Attempting to boost the gain…,"_ the static faded some. The Mobile Operations Platform's communications officer's voice strengthened, _"We read you Commander."_

"RED Guard One is Solid," she informed, watching the EVA set down on the far side of the cargo access hard enough to be felt through the deck plates. "One in the water, five up top. Clear out _Gecko."_

"_That's an affirmative and aye Commander. As per orders, taking _Gecko_ Sunny and Blue. Next check in thirty. Captain relays Godspeeds." _The connection closed. Kim looked up to see that Izzy and Nuku had unpacked their weapons. Izzy double-checked her Chinese made M1-L1 triple-pulse assault rifle before affixing two, thousand-round cartridges together in standard 'pop-n-flip' configuration and slamming them home.

With a feral grin, she proudly hefted the Gatling rifle like it was a baby she had just given birth to. Almost equally excited but with much more reserve than her partner, Nuku did the same. As usual Shego disdained weapons in favor of her own green glowing plasma. She lit her hands momentarily to ensure the fingertip ports of her gloves were dry and clear. Steam rose as raindrops died unmerciful deaths to the instant heat. Satisfied with her readiness, she dispelled the green energy. Seeing even the EVA unsling what had been an underbelly weapons pod in jet configuration as a rifle for _battroid mode,_ Kim quickly followed suit with her own. For the past four years she had gone out on missions without anything remotely deadly among her arsenal of gadgets, however upon accepting the responsibility of leading the Service she had been prepared for the reality that a deadly response might be required of her and her corps.

After hearing the nature of the _Pacifica's_ distress call, it was a testament to her Good Sense that her first stop after gearing up was the Gecko's armory. Whatever was going on here would require more than a hairdryer modified into a grappling gun.

Although she had covered it barely three minutes ago, Kim quickly reiterated with hand gestures the order they were to proceed in. Getting nods from each and seeing that her team was ready, she gave them the Go Sign.

The magna-clamp anchors were powerful electromagnets with a dead-drop rating of four hundred pounds, Nuku's slightly stronger. What that meant was they could support that much weight, and a bit more, suspended from a ceiling before being pulled free. Each unit had a ring of retractable ball bearings that when engaged lifted the magnet a millimeter from the surface. Anything more than that and the adhesion strength was radically decreased, less and the bearings might not even bother existing. Yet it was enough that when the ring was engaged, for five seconds at a time, they could kick the device across the deck without fear of being torn away by the awashing of the waves.

In this fashion Izzy lead the quartet of adventurers abaft, or towards the stern, to an accessway into the superstructure, the EVA covering from where it knelt by the canvased hatch. Moving only between the sweeping waves and holding fast to the grips on top of the clamps while the water crashed across them, it took nearly seven minutes to reach their goal. Ensuring that Kim and Shego were well out of any potential line of fire and Nuku on the other side of the hatchway, the crazy Canadian girl undogged the metal door, allowing the roll of the ship to let it swing open to where the Japanese teen held it secure. The revealed causeway was empty, leading upward, which was fine since their first objective was the bridge, the assumed location of the last stand they had heard.

Izzy entered by moving across the hatchway while remaining low. Once satisfied nothing was going to leap out and eat her face, she lifted both shaded and clear visors, before pulling off the helmet completely to free her mane of carroty orange. She threaded her left arm though the chinstrap, positioning it like a shoulder guard. Then her job being to check for traps, whether intentionally set or by circumstance, she proceeded carefully up the stairs two at a slow time.

Following closely Nuku Nuku proceeded just as carefully, ready as per orders to snatch her teammate back and take point. Then Kim with Shego not far behind her. All paused long enough to likewise remove and sling their helms, as it so happened all on their left sides. Kim noted that while ambidextrous, Nuku copied the rest with which shoulder to rest hers.

Just before pulling the hatch closed, Shego waved to Asuka, "Give us ten minutes to make the bridge. If you've not heard from us by then… wait ten more. I'm serious, I want your gun covering us through the ports… ." Loathe as she was to admit it, the green woman was still highly freaked by the intercepted message. Ninety minutes was not enough to clear what she had heard from her ears. _It's like a bad monster movie._

"_Jawohl Fräulein Shego," Yes Ma'am,_ the German girl confirmed. "I vill not fail you."

"See that you don't."

"After twenty silent, clear out," Kim added. "Do not, I repeat do_ NOT,_ put yours or any further lives at risk. Captain Grandis knows her orders then."

"_Jawohl Fraukommandant,"_ the EVA lifted a mechanical thumbs up, which was immediately lost to view by a wave.

It was the last thing Shego saw as she closed the hatch and dogged it. Praying it would not be the last time she would ever see the sky, she turned to follow her girlfriend, bringing her left fist up and engulfing it with a low level of plasma.

_Princess, you take me to such exciting places on our dates… ._

* * *

**Notes**: I've been asked to list the members of REDS as they appear, and I suppose maybe other characters, and where they're from. What I shall do is list the _previous_ chapter's roster in order to allow y'all the chance to make shout-outs. Anyway, unless otherwise mentioned, the characters will be fusions, meaning modeled from the original and adapted to the KP/REDS universe. With the exception of any stated details they will maintain the same personality and similar/updated "backstory" to the original.

Now from Chapter One – _Seeing Red_ …, and in order of "appearance" aside from Kim:

**Grandis Granva**, _Gecko_ Captain – _Nadia, The Secret of Blue Water _

**Kimberly/"Ace"**, Primary _Gecko_ Pilot – I'll hold her off until she gets more 'screentime'

**Ariel Atlantica**, Aquatic Specialist – _The Little Mermaid(Disney), _This _is_ the same Ariel, who has taken as her last name that of the undersea city she was born in. As to how and why she is still alive and as young as she was in _Return to the Sea_ will be explained in time.

**Asuka Langley Soryu**, Mecha Pilot – _Neon Genesis Evangelion_, however her E.V.A. is a _Robotech_ veritech since I plan to use her often and the proper EVAs are a tad too large for constant applications.

**Izzy**, Survival Specialist – _Total Drama Island_

**Nuku Nuku**, Field Specialist – _All-Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku_(OVA)

**Lily 'Lil' Director**, Company Clerk – Dr Elizabeth Director's Niece and an **Origina****l Character** of mine, ask permission please!

**Erin Esurance**, Corporate Liberties Specialist – _Esurance TV Commercials._ Incidentally one of the commercials indicates that the character "Erin" is fictional and played by an unnamed brunette actor… guess which I'm going with…

**Anemone** (Esurance?) – _Eureka 7_, with a change in her backstory some as well as being younger and Erin's little sister, tho I've yet to make her surname "canon". I thought they looked close enough to be related, plus the _Gecko_ is based on the _Gekko_ from the same animé.

Also, no one seems to have caught that the _'__All__ Solid __State__Ins__urrectionists'_ in chapter one was an additional insurance in-joke… poo, I was too subtle…

If you happen to know any of the languages I use in snippets and find I'm mis-handling any of the translations and uses, please point it out in review. I'm open to making corrections. PM me if you're interested in helping with future translations.


End file.
